1. Technical Area
The invention relates to a device for dispensing a sheetlike object from a stack, with a storage compartment for the stack and an object removal unit on a lower side of the storage compartment having a flat element movable under control perpendicular to the stack, that is, in the dispensing direction.
2. Prior Art
Automatic ticket devices are known in which unprinted tickets are stored in a stack and automatically removed, printed, and dispensed when a key is pressed.
Automatic gate systems operating with tickets having magnetic strips are used with increasing frequency in subway systems. Since the magnetic strips can be repeatedly overwritten, it would be expedient to use the tickets several times rather than just once.
The problem encountered in reuse of used tickets is that the tickets are easily deformed in use, since they understandably must be made as thin and as cheaply as possible.
It has now been found that it is not possible to stock the prior-art automatic devices suitable for dispensing new tickets directly with used and recycled tickets. Old tickets, which are for the most part bent along their longitudinal or transverse axis, cannot be gripped properly for dispensing by the dispensing mechanism, and in addition may jam this mechanism.